virtualgovernmentsimulationfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Collins
In Reset 0, Peter Collins was a character of FrankP. Collins was a Democratic representative for California's 12th U.S. House district. Collins was born on March 2, 1924 in Los Angeles, California. After graduating high school, Collins got a Bachelor in Arts in Journalism from UCLA. He would graduate from UCLA in 1950. After graduating with his degree in journalism, he would get a job at NBC News. He would hold his position there until 1958. From there he would have stints at CBS News and the Los Angeles Times. In 1970 however, he would leave the journalism profession and win his first elected office as the mayor of Chico, California. After serving eight years as mayor, he would move on and become a consultant for the ACLU in San Francisco for two years. This would lead to his election to the House of Representatives in the 12th district of California in 1980. For the 105th Congress, Collins's goals were reportedly to do with social security, voting rights, and dealing with the tobacco settlements. There was also talk that he may try to work on legislation when it comes to technology. Representative Collins would get behind the Restricting Lobbying Act. The legislation would later be signed by the President. Collins would start off the 105th Congress by calling out the Stop Taxing Death and Gifts Act of 1998 in his press office. He called the legislation a "disgrace". The Stop Taxing Death and Gifts Act would later pass both the House and Senate before it's veto by President Bill Clinton. The California representative would personally introduce the National Institute of Biomedical Imaging and Engineering Establishment Act. That piece of legislation would not make it any further than being introduced. Further into the congressional session he would introduce his most controversial piece of legislation, the Universal Healthcare Act of 1998. The legislation would create a "medicare for all" system. His promotion of the legislation in his press office would do him no good however, as it would not gain any traction in the House of Representatives. His final major debate in the House for the 105th Congress would be the debate on the Cuban Democracy Promotion Act. This was legislation introduced by Charles Fong, who would later become the Republican Party's presidential nominee in 2000. He would be against the bill which would have signified a shift in American foreign policy. Collins would ask his colleagues to consider other options in what was probably his biggest floor speech of the session. "Do any of us here in the United States Congress love The Castro Regime? Of course not, and to imply such a thing is an attack on our character. But we also do not love, and do not believe, that increasing hostilities between our country and the country of Cuba is to the benefit of the American people. There are other solutions. We must not act rashly, and we must not act as if the actions of our government are above reproach if we engage in operations to overthrow foreign governments". Collins would soon drop off the radar and retire from Congress at the end of the congressional session.